What Hurts the Most
by wastedaddiction
Summary: Souichi finds Morinaga being kissed by Masaki. one shot
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Takanaga Hinako :)

This is an alternate story. what would've happened if Morinaga didn't notice his Senpai standing right there, catching him in his lie?

I gotta tell ya, writing this one was hard, because Im currently working on two stories that involve Masaki, and im not as familiar with him as i am with the others, so have to sorta make up my own Masaki and try to make him correspond with the original as much as possible, right? So i basically have my own ideas of what Masaki would and would not do. and he would** NEVER** kiss Morinaga. **Ever**.

well...maybe...but it would be **highly unlikely**!

But anyway. this sorta came out of my desperate need to placate myself while waiting for the next chapter to come out. but it comes out soon, right? i hope so, because she left us with one hell of a cliffhanger and im not sure how much more i can take o_O

its a oneshot. enjoy~

(reviews get a permanent place in my heart where they are cared for and loved :D)

* * *

Morinaga was standing only a few feet away from him, completely unaware of his closeness.

He tried to say his name but it died in his throat. He was just too shocked. The man currently attached to his hip wasn't "a friend [he didn't] know". It was that bastard from the other night, Masaki. Fury, irritation, and some emotion he didn't have a name for roiled in his chest. The moron! He lied! That was twice today he had found that Morinaga had lied to him. What _else _has he lied about? Souichi felt all his trust in Morinaga swim down the drain.

But suddenly, that didn't matter. Because the blond turned to Morinaga, tilted his head up, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Souichi was more than stunned. He was astonished. Suddenly he had a name for the emotion. He didn't want to admit it, but how could he not? It stuck to his throat like cotton, making him unable to breathe. It gathered in his stomach, causing it to hurt. It wrapped around his heart, sealing itself, taking residence. Yes, Souichi was jealous.

He didn't want to see anymore. Man, was Morinaga going to get it when he got home. _Damn_, he was furious. But once again, he had said nothing. He had just turned around and left. He didn't see Morinaga's shocked reaction and flushed face, didn't see him push Masaki off like he had the Plague, didn't see the conflicting emotions flash across his face.

Didn't see him say no.

It took everything Souichi had not to go home and dump the contents of Morinaga's room out the window. He was already planning to make him sleep outside and ignore him at school. How could he kiss him? No, how _dare_ he? After everything Morinaga did in order to convince him that he was the only person he loved, after saying it so many times—and here he was, sneaking around behind his back, kissing his ex-boyfriend. It was…it was…_intolerable_. The man was a liar. He lied about the job, he lied about Masaki, and now Souichi was beginning to think that he was lying about loving him this whole time. He just wanted to get in his pants.

The funny thing was that the job and Masaki didn't hurt as much anymore. But the possibility that Morinaga never loved him?

That hurt the most.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters, along with Koisuru Boukun, belongs to Takanaga Hinako.

This...this just happened in my head. I keep neglecting my chapter stories. I think, one day I might write a story where Masaki is still in love with Tetsuhiro and due to misunderstandings, Souichi gets involved. And the twist is that although Tetsuhiro only plays around with him to make his senpai jealous at first, old wounds are reopening...along with old feelings *dramatic music*

...yeah...*plotting*

By the way, I noticed my writing style has changed. And not in a good way. The first part of this was how I used to write. The second part is how I sorta write now.

Hate it.

Please enjoy, and a review would be great, although Im not pushing for it since I dont even like the story that much.

* * *

He didn't need this.

He _needed _Masaki's arrival. He _needed_ to know he was okay. He_ needed_ his apology.

He _needed_ to move on.

But what he _didn't_ need was _this_. This affection that blew in out of nowhere, these lips pressed hotly to his, his here-one-moment-and-gone-the-next-lover plastered to his body. His mind was so often confused that he was used to the feeling. Because one minute, Masaki was thanking him for going out of his way, the next he was showing that thanks in the form of a kiss. Morinaga didn't know what to feel.

He was surprised that he was kissed. He was absolutely shocked that it was Masaki kissing him. He was angry that he would do something like that. He was actually a little sad that he had to push him away.

But that's exactly what he did.

Without thinking too much about it—he wouldn't be able to do it if he did—he placed his hands on Masaki's chest and shoved him away. He tried not to shove too hard; he didn't want to hurt him physically since he knew emotionally this could destroy him. The last thing he needed was an emotionally destroyed Masaki. He didn't know if he could handle another incident—it was the whole reason he had agreed to meet privately despite Senpai's request.

Masaki stumbled back, looking more surprised than hurt.

"Tetsuhiro…"

"I—I'm sorry, Masaki-san, but I…I just can't!" Morinaga looked down, half in embarrassment, and half in anticipation. He expected a meltdown.

He didn't get it.

"…Yeah" Masaki whispered. "I get it. I should've known not to kiss a taken person anyways."

Morinaga's head jerked up. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. But…"

"But...what?"

"I wanted to know if you still have feelings." Morinaga gasped. "Any feelings for me at all. And I'm not exactly saying I still have feelings for you, because I don't. I mean, I still like you, but not like that really—and I just wanted to see if you, after all these years, still—"

"Masaki-san…I'm in love with Senpai. I don't ever think I could fall out of love with him, even if I tried, you know?"

"Yeah…I know the feeling." His eyes twinkled in recognition.

"So, even if I did have feelings left over, I wouldn't do anything about. I want _him_ forever and what _we _had was—"

"Temporary."

"...yeah."

There was a small silence.

" So…No hard feelings?"

Masaki looked up at Morinaga with a smile. "No feelings at all."

It was almost a promise.

It would've been... if it wasn't a lie.


End file.
